Ilvermorny, Year One
by FirstBear777
Summary: YEAR ONE Madison Sawyer is a half-blood witch who's never heard of magic. The Massachusetts-born girl is suddenly thrown into the world of magic and mystery in the magical school of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
1. Madison Sawyer

**My only disclaimer: I do not own HP. Go bother someone else.**

Madison Sawyer was just like any other eleven year old girl. Well, eleven and five months. Her birthday was on March sixteenth, and now it was mid-July

Madison sighed. It had been another lonely birthday. It wasn't like Madison a horrible person, it was just that, if anyone was friendly with her, her dad would scare them away. Apparently she looked like her mother, and Madison's mother had been betrayed badly by her friends before she comitted suicide, thus accidentally condemning Madison to a friendless childhood.

Madison did share a lot in common with her mother, so she could vaguely see where her dad was coming from. Long, dark hair and warm brown eyes, fair skin, similar facial features, and they were both quite short.

Madison was finishing her homework in the living room when her dad burst through the door.

"Madison? Madison? Are you there?" He yelled. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when he saw her doing her homework. He turned away, muttering to himself. "Good, good, she's safe."

Madison had long resigned herself to the fact that her dad was a little crazy. Only when he got home, and then he was mostly normal, unless she said "Mom" or "friends." And then he'd flip out in her.

She heard a knock on the door. She stood up to open the door.

She opened the door slowly. There, on the porch step, was the strangest woman Madison had ever seen. The woman was tall and thin, with gray hair in a tight bun and cobalt eyes that seemed to see all of Madison's secrets. It made Madison a little uncomfortable.

That wasn't what was strange about the woman. What was strange was the woman's attire. Long black robes, which were fastened by what Madison recognized as the Gordian Knot (they had studied Greece in fifth grade History). She also wore a hat, rather like the witches hats you'd see in a children's fantasy picture book.

Madison was just staring at the woman. Eventually she grew impatient.

"May I come in?" The woman said, quite commandingly. Madison realized how rude she had been, and quickly hastened to let the woman in.

"Are your parents around?" Asked the woman. Madison flinched.

"No. Just my dad." She said, trying to keep her voice even. She turned to her dad's bedroom, where he was almost the entire time he was home, crying over old pictures of Madison's mom.

"Dad! There's a lady here who wants to see you!" She called. She then turned back around.

"My name is Madison. Would you like something to drink Ms..."

"Dare. Professor Dare. And no thank you."

"Professor? Do you teach at a college? Amherst? Maybe Harvard?" said Madison, sitting with the professor in the living room. She had no idea what a college professor would be doing here, but oh well.

"No. I teach at a boarding school, actually. Where is your father?"

"I'm not sure. Let me go get him." answered Madison, running to her father's bedroom. She tapped on the door, then opened it. Her father was sitting on his bed, grasping a family picture tightly in his hand.

"Dad? There's a woman here to see you. She's a professor."

Dad stood up immediately, wiping his eyes.

"I'll be out in a sec." He said. I left the room.

"He'll be here in a minute. He had to finish up some... business." I said to Professor Dare. She nodded in understanding. My dad walked out of his room a few seconds of tense silence later.

"Hello Miss. Is there something you needed to see me for?" asked my dad, sitting down.

"Actually, it's about your daughter. She's been offered a place at our school." Said Professor Dare, pulling out an envelope. It had a strange crest on it, and a name. My name.

 _To Miss Madison Isabelle Sawyer_

I ripped open the letter carefully. Then I started reading it.

 _Ilvermorny School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Dear Miss Sawyer_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into_ _Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Enclosed is a list of necessary books and equipment_

 _Term begins_ _September First. We await your owl by no later than July 31_

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 **Agilbert Fontaine**

 _Agilbert Fontain, Headmaster of Ilvermorny School of Withcraft and Wizardry_

Madison looked up from the letter.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said incredulously.

"We are not kidding you, Miss Sawyer. I really teach at a school for witchcraft and wizardry."

"Wait, what?" Said my dad, snatching the letter from my hand. He read it over.

"This must be a joke." He said finally. "Prove you're a witch."

Professor Dare pulled out a long, thin stick. _A wand_ , Madison thought to herself. Professor dare pointed the Wand to the coffee table. With a word in what sounded like latin, it turned into a pig. Madison and her dad jumped back. With another wave of her wand, it turned back into a table.

"It is not a joke Mr. Sawyer. I am a witch. Ilvermorny is real. Your wife was a fantastic student there. A personal favorite of mine." said Professor Dare. Dad's face paled.

"My wife was a... a..."

"A witch, Mr. Sawyer. Magic usually is genetic, although there are many No-Maj-Borns"

"What's a No-Maj?" Madison asked.

"Someone born without magic, like your father." I turned to my father.

"Can I go, please? This would be _so_ much better than normal school!" I said.

"Mr. Sawyer, if it makes you feel better. We have a mandatory class that is learning better reading, writing, math, and art skills." Interrupted Professor Dare.

"I guess it's all right. How much is tuition." Madison was already going to an $11,500 a year private school, so hopefully...

"The tuition is free Mr. Sawyer."

"Then I see no problem with it. Where should she get her school stuff?" He asked.

"I will take her to the shopping district. We call it Adams Square, because that is where it is. Ilvermorny is on Mount Greylock, but it is warded so unwelcome guests in." Said Professor Dare.

"Adams? That's almost one-hundred and ten miles from here!" Exclaimed my dad.

"There is a form of teleportation, Mr. Sawyer. It's called Apparation. I can take your daughter shopping today, or on July 31st." said Professor Dare.

"Now would be better, I think."

"Well then. Miss Sawyer, if you would be so kind as to grab my hand." Madison did as she was told.

"This might feel a little uncomfortable, but it will be over soon. And with that, they Apparates away.

 **Hey guys! I figured I'd do an American version of a Harry Potter Story, and since I'm American, I'd figure I do this. I did not come up with the name Agilbert Fontaine. That was all JK. The book list is very similar to Hogwarts, because Ilvermorny is based on Hogwarts. There is a Non Magic class, because how else to kids learn to read or write? Or create art? In any case, enjoy my story. Peace!**


	2. Adams Square

Madison Sawyer decided she did not like Apparation. It felt like she was being squeezed through a tube and stretched like a balloon. A very unpleasant feeling. When she landed, she immediately clapped a hand to her mouth.

"It's all right. Most people vomit when they Apparate for the first time." Professor Dare said nonchalantly. They walked into a disgusting alley, bits of trash and composting food, the smell was horrible, but Professor Dare cleared the way with a few swishes of her wand. She opened a door right next to the wall.

"After you." She said. Hesitantly, Madison walked through. It seemed like she had entered a different reality. Instead of the grosss,alley she had been in, it was now a brightly colored plaza. A fountain was in the middle, and shops were in a fairly large square.

"First we need to go to the bank." she said, walking away. Madison stared at her for a second.

"You said the tuition was free!" She said, running after the professor.

"Every witch or wizard has an account, filled with one Sprink as they are born. One hundred Sprinks (the silver colored ones) to one Dragot (copper colored ones), and ten Dragots to the Pipser (Paper money). Anyway, with interest, the money piles up. As I understand it, your mother is now deceased, you her money should've tranfered to your account, leaving quite the stash of money."

Madison stared at her. She had money?

"Ah! Here we are."

They had stopped in front of a large, gleaming white building, with white columns. The sign at the top said "North American Wizarding Bank"

Well they were straight to the point. The duo walked in. A few minutes later, they walked out, with Madison holding a wallet. It had three pockets. One for the Pipsers, one for the Dragots. And one for the Sprinks. The bag was completely filled.

"Now we should check your booklist." said Professor Dare. I pulled out the sheet. The booklist was at the top.

 _ **First Year Students**_

 _Books :_

 _Chadwick's Charms, Volume 1_ by Chadwick Boot

 _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

 _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

"Good. Now let's head to the bookstore." said Professor Dare, pushing past other witches and wizards.

Eventually we came to a stop in front of a large bookstore called _Ink Stained._

It was beautiful. Novels in the back, schoolbooks in the front. As Madison walked in, her jaw about hit the floor. The room stretched far into the ceiling, and She was sure there were more books here than anyone could possibly ever need. She ran around, and grabbed the eight required books, as well as grabbing a _History of Ilvermorny_ and a couple books on Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts. She also grabbed an interesting looking novel. She wondered how far a witch or wizard imagination would stretch.

The entire load cost her a Pipser and twenty three Sprinks. It was a nightmare to count.

"Oh my goodness. Miss Sawyer, are you trying to kill yourself?" asked Professor Dare when Madison exited the shop. Professor Dare conjured up a messenger bag, and cast what looked to be a charm on it.

"I just cast an Undectable Extension Charm on it. Goodness. You'll be a nightmare third year. Here, put your stuff in." said the Professor, throwing in the books and the wallet into it. Madison shouldered the bag, and it felt pretty light, as if she had only put the _History of Ilvermorny_ in.

"Thank you Professor! Now I won't need a suitcase! It'll just all fit in here!" Madison exclaimed, giving the Professor a hug. She quickly sprung back though.

"Don't go telling others I did that. Then they'll all be clamoring to get one, and well, it gets annoying."

"Okay Professor. I won't."

Professor Dare gave a sigh of relief.

"More shopping. Let's look at that list."

Madison looked at the list. Underneath were other things she needed,

 _Uniform : _

_At least three sets of Blue and Cranberry Work Robes_

 _One Winter Cloak, black_

 _One pair of protective gloves (dragon-hide or similar)_

 _Other Equipment :_

 _One Wand, provided at school,_

 _One cauldron (pewter, size 2)_

 _One set of glass vials_

 _One telescope_

 _One set of brass scales_

 _STUDENTS ARE ALLOWED ONE DOMESTICATED PET_

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED BROOMSTICKS_

"And we'll find all this here?" Madison asked incredulously.

"Indeed, Miss Sawyer, if you know where to look." Said Professor Dare, swishing her cloak and marching off towards the other stores.

Two hours and a lot of money later the duo sat on a bench in front of the magical pet shop with her messenger bag filled with her books, her equipment, and her uniform. Madison was dreading wearing it. She hated skirts. What if she made them into shorts, or better yet, pants...

"Are you going to get a pet Miss Sawyer? We highly recommend them. Fantastic companions." Said Professor Dare. I counted my money. I hadn't even gone through a tenth of it.

"I guess... it would teach me responsibility." Madison said, standing up. _As well as the fact that they use owls for mail, I might get one of those..._

She entered the dark shop. Toads croaked, a cat or two hissed, and she heard beacons clicking and dogs barking. Every animal was making noise, but such a quiet noise that she could hear her own footsteps.

"Ah! If it isn't a young Miss Sawyer! What can I do for you today?" said an old man, coming out from behind a cage. Madison whirled around.

"How do you know my name?" She asked commandingly. The man tapped his forehead.

"Photographic memory. I knew your mother. She looked just like you. She bought a Wolpertinger." at the confused expression on her face, he clarified. "It's a rabbit with antlers and wings. It was a nightmare to take care of. She called the little devil Wally. He was cute, but he was a little monster. Do you want a wolpertinger to, Miss Sawyer."

"Umm... no thank you. I was hoping to look at owls, actually."

"Why certainly! We have a wide range. You could go for a smaller owl, seeing as how you love in Massachusetts, judging by your accent..."

He led her to the back, where a variety of owls stood, looking at her with eerie eyes. She was about to take a closer look at an elf owl when she saw something behind a group of the owls. She pushed past them, and lifted a jackalope. Something coursed through her.

"I'll take this one." I said, holding up the jackalope. The old man nodded in understanding.

"That'll be four Dragots. He eats vegetation, grass and bushes. There will be plenty of that at Ilvermorny."

Madison handed the man the money, and placed the jackolpe on her shoulder before walking out of the mysterious shop.

 **Hey guys! It's me again. How do you like it so far? I'm mostly making it up on the spot, but Dragots and Sprinks are JK's. I tried to model the old man after Ollivander, but I'm not sure how well it worked. Give me a review, eh? See you next chapters in any of my stories. Peace!**


	3. The Calderon-Boot Family

Madison Sawyer was enjoying her last month of summer. She had read all of her books, except for the novel, which she was saving for later.

She had discovered that since since Ilvermorny was on the peak of an easily accessible mountain, some wizards awhile back had made something akin to an alternate dimension, so that Ilvermorny was still there, in the same place, but there were no towns, no No-Majes, no war memorial, just woods all around.

It was impressive, to say the least.

Professor Dare had said that Madison needed to be at the bottom of the No-Maj road to the summit, by no later than four o'clock in the afternoon of September 1st.

Her dad had freaked out a little when he saw the jackolope, who she had named Callisto, but was altogether okay with Madison being a witch.

As of right now, Madison was enjoying her last day of summer, by reading on a swing in the park near her house. The book was somewhat hard to concentrate on. The Boston traffic was very loud. To be fair, it was rush hour.

"What are you reading?" asked someone to her right. She looked up to see a boy about her age. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was leaning on the swing supports. He had been there earlier, with a girl younger than he was. Madison could see the girl playing on the structure still.

"Nothing. Just a novel." Madison said, adjusting her book so that the title, _History of Ilvermorny,_ couldn't be seen.

"Usually people go on a swing to, you know, _swing._ " He said patronizingly. She glared at him.

"I don't think I've seen you around before. What school do you go to?" She asked.

"I don't, yet. I'm homeschooled." He said. "But I'm about to go to a boarding school."

"Really? Me too! I'm Madison, by the way." She said, sticking out a hand.

"Jacob. That's my sister Leanne, over there on the monkey bars." he said, shaking her hand, his tan skin contrasting with her pale skin.

"What's your school called, Jacob?" Madison asked, an idea creeping into her head. Homeschooled, and all of a sudden going to a boarding school? He must be a wizard.

"Um. I don't remember?" said Jacob. The lie was very unconvincing. This led her to believe he was magical.

"I'm going to Ilvermorny." Madison said confidently. Jacob immediately relaxed.

"So your a witch?" said Jacob.

"Yep. No-Maj-born" She said, holding up the book.

"Cool. What house do you think your going to get into? I'm hoping for Wampus, after all my ancestor _did_ name that house, but my parents think I'm smart enough to be a Horned Serpent." Jacob said, rambling.

"I'm hoping for Thunderbird or Wampus, both seem equally inter- did you say your _ancestor_ named the house?" Madison asked incredulously.

"Yep! Jacob Calderon-Boot, at your service." he said, mock-bowing.

"Wow! That's really cool!"

"It is, but everyone expects you to be an amazing wizard, because Chadwick Boot was a very powerful wizard." He said, shoulders sagging.

"I'm sure you'll be better than the standards." Madison said.

"I hope so." was all he said. Madison had a thought.

"Jacob, can you come with me to Adams tomorrow? I have no idea how I'm going to get there, my dad's license expired, and I don't know how to take public transportation." That wasn't true. Her dad refused to drive after her mom committed purposely drove off a bridge. Thank goodness her school was a short walk from home.

"Of course. Sorry about your dad. My family will be happy to take you. Meet me here at three tomorrow, okay?"

"Sounds fine to me. See you tommorow, Jacob." Madison said, sliding out of the swing and hugging him.

"See you tomorrow Madison." He said, walking back toward his sister.

Madison ran home.

"Hey dad?" She said, walking in. He grunted in reply.

"I've solved the problem on how to get to Mount Greylock tomorrow."

He grunted again. This was one of his bad days.

"I'm going with a wizarding family. I met them today." She continued, not mentioning the fact that she wasn't sure that Jacob's parents were okay with her tagging along.

He grunted yet again. Madison made a small dinner and placed a plate of it in front of him, and then she retired to her room.

Everything was packed into her messenger bag. She took out the uniform, and slipped it on. She looked in the mirror.

 _Is this what you looked like, mom?_ She thought to herself. The only thing she was missing was a wand. The. She realized something.

 _Oh my god. A guy I met literally twenty minutes ago is taking me to a magic school. What was I thinking? Too late to turn back now._

Masison took off the uniform and stuffed it in her bag, and read a while, before falling asleep in her clothes.

* * *

When Madison woke up the next morning, the first thing she did was look at her alarm clock. It read 2:30 pm. What? Madison didn't wake up that late. Heck, _no one_ wakes up that late. She even fell asleep around ten pm! Who the heck sleeps for a straight sixteen and a half hours?

Then she realized she was meeting Jacob at three o'clock at the park. She scrambled out of bed so fast she tripped on the way to her chest of drawers.

Running out of the house with a orange, and Callisto in her arm, she said a quick goodbye to her dad (he didn't hear her, so she stopped to write a note) and she sprinted to the park.

"Just in time." said Jacob.

"I woke up at two thirty."

"How do you wake up at two in the afternoon?"

"I have no idea."

"Is that all your stuff?"

"Yeah. I'm not taking much."

"You have a jackolope?"

"Yeah. Her name's Callisto."

"Okay."

"Can we go?"

"Right this way."

They walked for a bit (Madison eating the orange) until they came to a nice looking house.

"Here we are." said Jacob, ushering her in.

"You have a nice house." she said.

"Thank you." They walked into a living room.

"Are you Madison?" asked a man to her left. Madison turned to see an older version of Jacob. He had gearing hair, and laugh lines, and was wearing a set of ice-blue robes. There was a woman next to him wearing deep purple robes and little Leanne, whose hair was in pigtails and she was wearing pink robes.

"I am, Mr. Calderon-Boot." she said politely, holding out her hand. I waved to Leanne, who shyly waved back.

"Call me Will, everyone does." Mr. Calderon-Boot said, shaking Madison's hand.

"I understand we're taking you to Adams?" he said.

"Yes sir." she said.

"All right. Take my arm."

Madison grabbed his arm, and Jacob grabbed his other arm, and they Apparated away.

 **Does this seem rushed? Sorry if it is, I wasn't planning on it. Reading this over, it is very rushed.** **Jacob is a direct descendant of Chadwick Boot, so he's going to be quite famous.** **Madison's dad is a bit off his rocker, if you haven't guessed.** **Actual Ilvermorny next chapter. Peace!**


	4. The Sorting Ceremony

Madison Sawyer was standing in front of a man with a clipboard, holding her messenger bag. She had just said goodbye to the Calderon-Boots, and then she and Jacob had been standing in line.

"Year?"

"One."

"Name?"

"Madison Sawyer."

He checked her name off the list.

"Last bus."

She walked past him. There were seven buses. One for each year, Madison guessed. They would drive through a magical "doorway" at some point to enter the magical dimension of Ilvermorny. She walked past lines of best friends hugging, until she got to the last one.

"You weren't going to wait for me?" someone shouted behind her.

Madison turned to see Jacob breathing deeply, out of breath.

"Sorry!"

"It's fine. At least you have a buddy to sit with on the bus!" He said enthusiastically.

That was true. She wouldn't have to sit with a complete stranger on the hour and a half bus ride.

"Let's go find a seat, yeah?" she said, pushing past other people her age and getting on the bus.

She sat in the middle of the bus, with crowds of students all around. Jacob was pressed tight against her.

She read her novel throughout the bus ride. It was about a mistreated boy who found out he was famous in a different world.

It was interesting, and took place in London, at their school Hogwarts. Madison didn't like the sound of Hogwarts. No wandless magic? No learning how to write? Blood purity? There were some big problems with Hogwarts. Ilvermorny, however, had courses in the third year and up that taught you wandless magic of the Native Americans, Native Canadians, and Native Mexicans.

The bus lurched to a stop as she was getting midway through the book. She placed it in her messenger bag, where Callisto had taken refuge midway through the trip.

"First years this way please!" said an old man. He waved his hand, and the fifty or so kids from the bus drifted towards him.

"Alright then. Follow me." The man led them through wide double doors, with large statues, one of a man and a one of woman that looked quite like Madison, and into a foyer.

The room was huge. Four large statues of the house animals dominated the room, and the older students stood on a balcony circling the room. The ceiling was a glass dome which was showing the colors of the setting sun. The room was mostly dark, with a highlight on the Gordian Knot in the center of the room. It was intimidating, to say the least. Also the fact that the entire hall was completely silent.

"Welcome to the Sorting of 2015!" called the man who brought us in here. "When I call your name, you shall step onto the Gordian Knot and be sorted."

"Agnes, Sophie" was the first to be called up. She stood on the knot for a second, and the Pukwudgie raised it's arrow. She walked into the next room to get her wand.

"Byrne, Emilia" was next. She was also a Pukwudgie. A few more people went, until "Calderon-Boot, Jacob" was called. He walked onto the Gordian Knot. Then two things happened. The Pukwudgie raised it's arrow, but the Horned Serpent's horn flowed.

"Choose a house, Jacob Calderon-Boot." said someone who looked to be the Headmaster.

"I choose Horned Serpent." said Jacob confidently. He moved to the next room. The sorting continued.

Madison didn't pay attention until they had passed the P last names.

"Rivers, Joseph Aaron." was a Wampus

"Roper, Theresa." was a Thunderbird.

Finally, a "Sawyer, Madison." rang out. Madison walked onto the Gordon's Knot. Three things happened

The Wampus roared, the Thunderbird beat it's wings, and the Pukwudgie raised it's arrow.

Three? Two was rare, and three was close to impossible. Madison clutched her messenger bag tightly.

"Choose a house, Madison Sawyer." said the headmaster.

"I choose Wampus." she said confidently. She moved to the next room, releasing her grip in the navy bag.

It was a room of wands. an old lady sat at a desk in the center. There was a short line, and as Theresa Roper was leaving the room, the old lady turned to her.

"Name?" the old woman asked.

"Madison Sawyer."

"Wand arm?"

"Er... Right arm."

"Height."

"5 feet 2 inches."

"Personality in one word."

"Um...Stubborn."

"Name a magical creature."

"Uh...Jackalope?"

The old lady ran around the room, picking up a light colored wand.

"I have the perfect wand for you. Ash, nine inches, jackalops antler core, rigid. Give it a wave."

Feeling a bit foolish, Madison took hold of the wand. Like when she picked up Callisto, something coursed through her, and she waved the wand. Blue sparks shot out of the wand.

"Got it on the first try! Yes! Move on to the next room, Miss Sawyer." said the woman excitedly

Holding her new wand, she moved on to the next room, which was a staircase. Climbing it, she realized it headed to the balcony, where the other first years stood in silence, watching as a "Trezen, Alice" got sorted into Thunderbird. She saw Jacob and walked over to him.

She stood in silence next to him as others got sorted, finishing with a "Zete, Ian" who was sorted into Wampus.

as soon as Ian Zete walked up the balcony, the room changed. It got lit up, and tables set for five appeared around the balcony. Everyone hurried to sit down. Madison grabbed Jacob's hand, and dragged him to a table. There were two people sitting at the table already. A blonde, blue-eyed girl who Madison recognized as "Aris Davies." (A Pukwudgie) who was sittting next to a Native American girl named "Kimi Jones." (A Thunderbird)

Madison removed her messenger bag and sat down. As Jacob was sitting down, they were joined by Ian Zete. Food appeared on the plates. After eating in silence for a few minutes, Aris started talking.

"I'm Aris Davies. It's nice to meet all of you." she said. But she said it weirdly, like she was learning how to pronounce words. Kimi held up her hands in different positions. Aris clapped and soon the two were in conversation. Kimi turned to the rest of us.

"I'm Kimi Jones. Aris is deaf, by the way. That's why she speaks weirdly."

Madison understood. The rest of the meal was an animated conversation on how well Aris could lip read, and if there was a magical solution to deafness. They all became fast friends.

At the end of the meal, they were shown to their dormitories.

Madison had six dormates. Emma Culder, Malka Falder, Daniella Ibarra, Gina Kildare, Xiang Li, and Charlotte St. Pierre

Emma and Charlotte were from Canada, Daniella and Gina were from Mexico, Malka was from Greenland, and Xiang was from America, like Madison.

Everyone went to bed, happy with their new home.

 **Hey guys! This is a long chapter for me, so review, will ya? It took me forever to come up with names, and I'm not even done! Each house is supposed to have thirteen people in it, and I have about four for each house, except for Wampus, for which I have eleven names, including Madison.** **Madison, Jacob, Ian, Kimi, and Aris are all going to be best friends. The dormates are like, Seamus and Dean, I guess. The book she read on the bus was HP#1, duh. Anyway, R &R. Peace!**


	5. Schedules

Madison Sawyer yawned as she woke up. The other girls were hurrying around, putting on their clothes.

"What time is it?" she asked Xiang Li, who was closest to her.

"7:58. Breakfast starts at eight, and that's when we'll be getting our schedules. So you better get ready." Xiang said. Madison pulled herself out of bed. Rummaging through her messenger bag, she pulled out everything except her textbooks and Callisto, hoping that Callisto would keep her company in class. Callisto was very comfortable, and Madison was hoping that

"How does everything fit in there?" asked Charlotte St. Pierre.

"Undetectable Extension Charm. Makes everything light as well. I got a witch to do it for me. It's supposed to be really tricky." Madison answered.

"I wish my duffle bag was like that." Charlotte moaned. "It weighs a ton and a half!"

Madison just shrugged. She put on her robes, brushed her hair, and went down to the Balcony. Ian and Jacob were already sitting at a table, helping themselves to pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausages, eggs, and other varieties of breakfast food.

Madison sat down and heaped her plate with waffles and bacon. She grabbed some fruit, and put it in her bag.

"For later?" asked Ian.

"No. My pet jackalope, Callisto, is in there." Madison answered before shoving a waffle in her mouth.

"How does she fit?" asked Jacob.

"Undetectable Extension Charm. Makes everything ortete light, as well."

"I want one of those!" said Kimi, sitting down. Aris sat down next to her. Kimi said she'd give us all lessons in ASL so that we could communicate with Aris better. Suddenly, the dome opened and an influx of owls rushed in. Over three hundred, to be honest. Every single person got a letter.

Madison ripped hers open. It was her schedule.

 _Monday:_

 _8:00 to 9:00 Breakfast_

 _9:00 to 10:00 Tranfiguration_

 _10:00 to 11:00 Herbology_

 _11:00 to 11:15 Break_

 _11:15 to 1:15 Potions_

 _1:15 to 2:00 Lunch_

 _2:00 to 4:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts_

 _4:00 to 6:00 Non-Magic_

 _6:00 to 7:00 Dinner_

 _7:00 to 10:00 Free-Time/Study Hall_

 _Tuesday :  
_

 _8:00 to 9:00 Breakfast_

 _9:00 to 11:00 Defence Against the Dark Arts_

 _11:00 to 11:15 Break_

 _11:15 to 1:15 History of Magic_

 _1:15 to 2:00 Lunch_

 _2:00 to 3:00 Transfiguration_

 _3:00 to 4:00 Potions_

 _4:00 to 6:00 Non-Magic_

 _7:00 to 10:00 Free-Time/Study Hall_

 _Wednesday :_

 _8:00 to 9:00 Breakfast_

 _9:00 to 10:00 Herbology_

 _10:00 to 11:00 Potions_

 _11:00 to 11:15 Break_

 _11:15 to 1:15 Charms_

 _1:15 to 2:00 Lunch_

 _2:00 to 4:00 Defence Against the Dark Arts_

 _4:00 to 6:00 Non-Magic_

 _6:00 to 7:00 Dinner_

 _7:00 to 10:00 Free-Time/Study Hall_

 _12:00 to 2:00 Astronomy_

 _Thursday :_

 _8:00 to 9:00 Breakfast_

 _9:00 to 11:00 History of Magic_

 _11:00 to 11:15 Break_

 _11:15 to 1:15 Charms_

 _1:15 to 2:00 Lunch_

 _2:00 to 3:00 Herbology_

 _3:00 to 4:00 Potions_

 _4:00 to 6:00 Non-Magic_

 _6:00 to 7:00 Dinner_

 _7:00 to 10:00 Free-Time/Study Hall_

 _Friday :_

 _8:00 to 9:00 Breakfast_

 _9:00 to 10:00 Potions_

 _10:00 to 11:00 Tranfiguration_

 _11:00 to 11:15 Break_

 _11:15 to 1:15 Study Hall_

 _1:15 to 2:00 Lunch_

 _2:00 to 4:00 History of Magic_

 _4:00 to 6:00 Non Magic_

 _7:00 to 10:00 Free-Time/Study Hall_

 _Saturday is a Free Day_

 _Broom Lessons are on Saturday Afternoons, 3:00 to 4:00, from 9.6.15 to 10.3.15_

 _Quodpot is on Sundays, starting 10.4.15, ending 5.29.16_

"Does everyone have the same schedule?" asked Aris. Kimi signed what she told us was "yes" and we all copied the move.

"That's lucky." said Ian. "There are two schedules we could've had."

"We have... twenty minutes until Transfiguartion starts. In that time, can anyone explain what Quodpot is?" Madison asked. Jacob and Ian stared at her for a second, open-mouthed.

"Quodpot is only _the_ best sport in the world." started Jacob.

"Better than _Quidditch,_ anyway." snorted Ian. And they were off, describing the game. It sounded rather like football (American) to Madison, except on broom with an exploding ball.

Fifteen minutes later and they were still describing it to Madison, even as they were finding the Transfiguration Classroom.

* * *

At the end of the week, Madison had formed several opinions of the school Her top five opinions:

She thought the Pukwudgies were weird. They were everywhere, doing housework, but they grumbled about it. If they didn't want to be there, why not form a Union?

Callisto seemed to be afraid of owls. Madison had taken to leaving Callisto in her dormitory before breakfast, and then getting her back during break.

She hated Herbology because she killed any plant she touched, and Professor Harlow was horrible.

Non-Magic was awesome, Professor Tolsen made everything interesting, and she excelled.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was awesome, but Professor Warren was scary. She excelled in that class too.

Jacob was good at Charms and Defence, Ian was fantastic at Potions and Transfiguration, Kimi was the only one that could stay awake during History of Magic and Astronomy, and Aris was loved by Professor Harlow, so she was the only thing keeping the other four sane during Herbology.

And there was this bully named Regina Talulla. She was in Horned Serpent, and in the year above, but she hexed people who were in her way or who didn't tell her she was pretty. She was rich too. Madison loathed her from the bottom of her heart.

Now it was Saturday, and they were all learning how to fly! Madison was excited. She walked to the Quodpot Pitch with her Kimi and Aris

The Matron, who everyone called Madame, was teaching.

Before they got there, they heard a loud argument. It sounded like a fight. They turned the corner and there, on the ground, was...Jacob and Ian?

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger. I was on a time limit. This chapter was mostly filler, and mostly the schedules. Sorry about that. It took _forever_ to copy down the schedules. If you want to know about when Callisto and Madison are going to be able to have a telepathic conversation like Amira and Nanabozho, don't worry it's coming soon. R &R. Peace!**


	6. The Silent Treatment

Madison Sawyer stared in horror at the two boys fist-fighting on the ground. A circle was forming around them. Chanting grew.

"Go Jacob!"

"Get him, Zete!"

"Nice punch!"

"Hit him where it hurts!"

Madison pushed through the crowd.

"Hey idiots!" she said, pulling them apart. Jacob had a split lip, a cut on his cheek, and a black eye. Ian had two black eyes and his lips were swollen. They glared daggers at eat other. The crowd went silent.

"Calm down you morons. Fist-fighting in a public space? If you're gonna fight like No-Majs, do it somewhere private so you don't get detention. _Or,_ better yet, you can calm down and talk like civilized human beings! Be glad I'm not a Prefect!" She yelled at them. Both boys looked at their feet sheepishly.

"Apologize." Madison said forcefully. Neither boy moved.

"Fine. Don't apologize. Don't think Kimi, Aris, or I will be talking to either of you anytime soon." she said. She turned away from them.

Madison went back to Kimi and Aris. Kimi was staring open-mouthed at Madison.

"What?"

"That was _awesome_!" Kimi exclaimed. She turned to Aris and signed something. Aris clapped her hands.

"Good job Madison!" Aris said. Kimi turned back to Madison.

"How are we going to ignore them? We always sit at the same table, we all have the same schedule, and Ian is in your house." she said worriedly.

"Three words: The Silent Treatment." said Madison. Kimi smiled. Aris smiled too, reading Madison's lips.

"Oh, fun!. Aris will have no trouble with that." Kimi said. Just then, the bell tolled three times. Madame burst into the Quodpot Pitch. She glanced at Ian and Jacob

"You two, detention and see me in the Hospital Wing after this. Everyone, grab a broom." Madame said. There was a mad rush to grab a broom. Eventually, there was four lines of students holding brooms.

"Everyone, drop your broom on your wand arm side." The sound of wood thudding on dirt was heard. Madison placed her broom on the ground gently.

"Now. Hold your wand arm over your broom and say 'UP!'" Madame said. Loud shouts of the word rang through the quidditch pitch. Madison held her hand over the broom.

"Up." She said, gently but firmly. The broom flew into her hand. She looked around. Not many of the other kids were having luck. Kimi and another Thunderbird named Dakota Elki were the only ones that Madison could see that also had their broom in their hands.

After a minute or so, Madame told everyone who hadn't lifted their broom to pick it up.

"Now swing your leg over the broom and place your wand arm in front of your non-wand arm." Everyone did as they were told.

"On the count of three, everyone will kick the ground gently and go into the air for ten seconds. After that, you will lean _for_ _wards_ and touch down. Ready? Three. Two. One."

Madison kicked the ground softly. The broom raised off the ground. Madison was a little scared. It felt a little unnatural, but she was going to brave through it.

 _5, 4, 3, 2, 1, now, lean forwards._ Madison thought to herself. She leaned forward, and touched the ground. Everyone else did the same.

"Excellent job everyone! Now..."

* * *

At dinner, Madison was sitting in her usual spot between Jacob and Ian. She was completely ignoring them.

"Madison, can you pass the salt?" said Jacob. Madison didn't move at all.

"Kimi, can _you_ pass me the salt?" he asked. Kimi gave no indication of having heard him

"I'm not going to bother asking Aris, she's not looking at me." he muttered.

"Are all three of you giving us the silent treatment?" asked Ian. None of the girls moved a muscle.

"Kimi, do you have the notes for History?" Madison asked. Kimi pulled out two sheets of paper.

"Of course, Mads. Study session later?"

"Can I join?" cut in Ian. The girls didn't turn their head.

"We definitely need a study sess. Library? or your common room?" continued Madison.

"Library sounds better. Let's go after dinner?"

"Aris, did you get that?" asked Madison, turning to the small girl. Aris nodded her head.

Ian started cursing in...Spanish? Italian? Jacob just glared at Ian.

"This is your fault, you know." he said to Ian. an argument ensued, and the girl's talent the table.

* * *

Seven days later, the boys cracked. It had been a little hellish. The girl's grades had dropped significantly in Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration. Madison could only imagine what had happened to the boy's grades in Non-Magic, History of Magic, Astronomy, and Herbology.

It was quite the surprise to older students when they saw two prominent pure bloods literally drop to the ground in front of three girls and beg for forgiveness.

"Please Madison!" said Jacob, tugging on her robes.

"We've forgiven each other! Please forgive us!" begged Ian. Aris was the first to crack.

"You've forgiven each other? Then I forgive you." she said. She hugged the boys. Kimi was next to crack.

"If you two have stopped being idiots..." she said. They all turned to Madison. She took a step closer.

 _SLAP!_

 _SLAP!_

Both boys clutched their cheeks.

"What the _cazzo_ was that for, Madison?" yelled Ian.

"If you two fost-fight again, you're losing my friendship." she said.

"You can't expect us to _never_ to get mad at each other, Madison." said Jacob reasonably.

"Don't ever let it resort to a fist-fight!" She said. "It is not the way to resolve an argument!"

"Umm...Madison? You're in the House that "favors warriors". Don't you love fighting?" asked Jacob. She glared at him.

"You're in the house that "favors scholars". Shouldn't you be smarter?" she said. She turned around and walked off. Jacob gaped open mouthed. Madison could hear Kimi telling him to ice his burn. She looked over her shoulder.

"By the way, I forgive you!" she called, before disappearing into the castle.

 **And that, my friends, was some serious mediation skills. Never let your friends fist-fight. What was the fight about anyway? Next chapter includes a little bit more creatures, and a little less humans. Did I use the Italian right? I'm pretty sure _cazzo_ mean "fuck" but I don't speak Italian. If anyone speaks Italian, tell me if I used it right. ****If you don't think eleven year olds swear, you haven't met me (I'm not eleven, but I did swear when I was that age). R &R. Peace!**


	7. Flashback and Dream Sequence

**My first and only before hand: I know I've made some tense-changes, they were not on purpose. Madison told Jacob she was No-Maj-Born, please pretend she said "I'm a Half-Blood, but No-Maj-raised.". If you're wondering why a large continent such as North America has a population at Ilvermorny barely bigger than that at Hogwarts, A: many Native American and Mexican students are homeschooled (canon) ,B: since English is the spoken language at Ilvermorny, some Mexicans and Canadiens might not go because they don't know Engish (Canadiens might go to Beauxbatons and Mexicans might go to Castelobruxo) and C: A sub-plot I haven't revealed yet, but It will come soon.**

Madison Sawyer liked being outside. It might if had something to do with the fact that there wasn't enough clean air in Boston, but Madison spent almost all of her free time outside, and a couple of times had snuck out during the night, only to be caught by either prefects or the Pukwudgies.

Madison tried to avoid the Pukwudgies. The first time she had seen one up-close, it had been polishing the giant statue of Isolt Sayre that stood at the front doors.

 _Madison walked outside, needing a few minutes to cool off from the bullying Regina Tallula had put her through. Madison knew she wasn't fat, or ugly, or friendless, but the comments hurt._

 _She decided to sit near the statue of the founders. There was a spot in between their feet where you could sit, not that many did. It was often cold outside._

 _She crawled up onto the statue of Isolt Sayre. She wasn't expecting anyone there, so she froze when she saw the small grey humanoid._

 _"I'm sorry." she said. Starting to climb down. "I didn't know anyone was up here."_

 _The pukwudgie turned. Madison had been told by older students that he answered to the name William. His small, beady eyes widened._

 _"Isolt?" he said, taking a step back._

 _"No...?" Madison said, confused. "My name is Madison Sawyer, umm..Mr. William."_

 _"You even sound like her." said the Pukwudgie, close to tears. He hugged Madison._

 _"I've missed you so, Isolt. I get lonely here, washing your statue."_

 _"Mr. William, I'm not Isolt. That would make me...412 years old. Humans don't live that long." said Madison, trying to push the small humanoid off her. William realesed her and composed himself._

 _"Right, of course. Leave! Leave like all of them did!" he suddenly shouted. Frightened, Madison ran back inside with a terrified look on her face, much to confusion of her housemates._

 _"Madison, ¿Estás bi- sorry, are you alright?" asked a startled Daniella Ibarra, slipping into Spanish for a second._

 _"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." said Madison._

Since then, she had tried to avoid the Pukwudgies. It didn't always work. They would see her, squeak "Ms. Sayre!" and run off. It was very disconcerting. Everytime she saw one, she would turn on her heel and sprint in the opposite direction, often getting herself strange looks from other students,

Today, she was fifteen steps into the woods, and sitting in a tree, doing her Non-Magic homework. She had ditched her friends for the quiet solitude of the forest. She sat with her homework on her lap, book on her left knee, pencil in her right hand, and Callisto on her left shoulder.

Between the soft rustling of the forest, Callisto's warm fur, and the boring essay that was her homework, she fell asleep.

 _The boat seventeen-year-old_ _Madison is on bumps roughly into what Madison assumes stone_

 _"Eli! We're here! We've hit ground!" called out a boy roughly her age._

 _Madison could hardly understand him through his thick Irish brogue._

 _Running her hand through her close-cropped hair, Madison climbs to the deck of the ship._

 _"Quite the sight, eh?" says the boy from earlier._

 _Madison can only nod at the majestic sight of a coastline._

 _She turns away from everyone, and twirls a darkly colored wand in between her fingers, before shifting uncomfortably in her binding bandages._

 _The dream shifts._

 _"Maude! Help me!" screams a British man. He is trapped underneath the dead body of a giant. Madison is twirling through a field of enemies, trying to reach him._

 _He looks exactly like Jacob._

 _"Hang on Seamus! I'm coming!" She says in her own British accent._

 _She sprints faster, aiming spells over her shoulder._

 _"I warned you. You should've joined me when you had the chance, Maude Seger." says a man behind her._

 _She freezes, and turns to see a pale man._

 _"I warned you. Avada Kedavra!"_

 _A green flash, and her dream shifts again._

 _Madison is in her late twenties, and strapped to a chair, the chains digging in to her skin. Her dark hair is mangled, and flows,over her arms._

 _"Come on Isabelle, this is your last chance to fix your mistake of marrying a muggle." says a british man in a hooded mask. His wand is pointed at her._

 _"I'm never joining your terrorist group,_ Lionel _. I love my_ _family, and unlike you, I'm not evil. I am not a blood-purist"_

 _The man recoils at the sound of his name. His features grimly twist into a horrifying smile._

 _"To bad your little_ half-blood _daughter will never know her mother. Goodbye, Isabelle."_

 _"No!" Madison, or Isabelle, screams._

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

 _Green light flashes._

Madison woke up with a start. Her book and homework her in a pile in front of her. Callisto was giving her a curious look. It was dark outside.

"Lumos." Madison said, her wand lighting up.

"I guess I fell asleep, didn't I." She said to Callisto.

"Who's Lionel?" someone below her asks. Madison screamed and fell out of the tree. With a thump she landed in someone's arms.

"When I say I want a girl to fall for me someday, I don't mean literally." said Ian, setting her down. She punched him in the arm.

"Im my defense, you scared me." she said, climbing into the tree to grab Callisto and her stuff. Jumping down, she turned back to Ian.

"What time is it?" She asked, heading back up to the castle.

"Ten minutes to lights-out, Kimi had me come get you. Anyways, who's Lionel?" He answered.

"I have no idea, but he's British, and committed murder." Madison said. They walked in silence for a few seconds.

"Was that why you screamed?" He said.

"Yeah. In my perspective, I got murdered. Not fun." Madison said.

"Lets get to the castle, and then you can sleep."

"Sounds like a plan."

 **Hey everybody! Who's Maude? Seamus? Isabelle? Lionel? Who are these people? Read more chapters to find out. I'm leaving for a month next week, so don't expect any updates until August. R &R. Peace!**


	8. Realizations

Madison Sawyer had not been enjoying her week. Since her nightmare in the tree, every night had been more dreams, about women that looked like her, and men that looked like Jacob. Older versions of them though. The dreams had shifted in between times, going as far back as the seventeen-hundreds. Each woman and man had been murdered.

The most recent one:

 _Madison looks out of her prison, at the sign reading_ NURMENGARD _in bold font._

 _"Hello Matilda Hall." said a man in a thick German accent. She looked through her tangled mess of a hair to look at the man that had imprisoned her for years. The sixty-nine year old woman was gaunt, her gray hair still a little brown, long and lanky._

 _"Vhy zhe long face?" he asked._

 _"I want to see John." she said in a scottish accent._

 _"As you vish. Accio John Hall!" said the man. Off one of the carts rolling by, a body zoomed towards her. An older version of Jacob, yet again._

 _"What have you done to him Grindelwald!" she screamed._

 _"A little dis, a little dat." sneered Grindelwald. Madison started to cry._

 _"Don't vorry. You vill zee him zoon." said Grindelwald. Madison looked up at him._

 _"Avada Kedavra!" Shouted the man. A flash of green._

Madison had woken up in cold sweat. Since the dreams started a week ago, her sleep hadn't been all that peaceful. On Monday she showed up to breakfast looking haggard, clothes askew, and dark circles underneath her eyes.

"What happened to you?" asked Kimi, taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Haven't been sleeping well." said Madison, rubbing her temples.

You _look terrible_ said Callisto.

 _Thanks, Callisto._ thought back Madison. On either side of her dropped Ian and Jacob.

"You look at terrible as Madison does, Jacob." said Kimi. Madison looked at Jacob. His face was scraggy, and he had dark circles underneath his eyes.

"Bad dreams." he muttered, taking a bite of his toast.

"Me too." sighed Madison.

"I just want to have _one_ dream where I don't get murdered." said Jacob, standing up with a piece of toast and a sausage.

"Where are you going?" yelled Ian.

"To get a Sleeping Draught from Madame!" Jacob yelled back.

" _What's wrong, M_?" signed Aris. Madison had gone stiff in her seat.

"I get murdered in my dreams too." she whispered. Grabbing her bag, Madison ran off.

"What did she say?" she heard Kimi ask after her.

Madison sprinted after Jacob. She caught him just outside the Hospital Wing.

"What is it, Madison?" he asked.

"Tell me about your dreams." She demanded.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Well, it usually centers around me either watching a woman die, then me being killed, or me being murdered straight up."

"What does the woman look like?"

"Like older versions of well, you."

Madison took a step back.

"What?" asked Jacob.

"Where you ever named Seamus in these dreams? Or John?" she asked tentatively. Jacob rushed up to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"How did you know that?" he demanded.

"I may or may not have the same dreams, from the woman's point of view?" Madison answered.

"That's not possible."

"I know! But what do they mean?" she asked.

"We need to visit the Divination teacher." he said, grabbing her hand.

"And that is?" She asked, running behind him.

"Professor Suquent." He said.

After going up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway, Jacob stopped in front of a large door. He knocked three times. Professor Dare opened the door.

"Is there a particular reason you two are knocking at the door of the teacher's lounge?" She asked.

"We need to talk to Professor Suquent." Jacob said. Professor Dare sighed, and went back inside. A few moments later, an old Native American witch came to the door. She was short, and had an eagle feather braided into her hair. Madison knew that eagle feathers, among other things, represented wisdom and power, so she knew that Professor Suquent knew what she was talking about.

"What is it that you need to talk to me about?" she asked, leaning on her cane.

"Professor, my name is Jacob Calderon-Boot. This is my friend Madison Sawyer." Jacob said, introducing them to the woman.

"I know that. Is there anything in particular you want to talk to me about?" she asked a little more sternly.

"Yes. Do you know what it means when you share a dream? Especially if it feels like it really happened in the past?" Madison asked.

Professor Suquent thought hard for a second. She answered slowly. "Well, these dreams may be caused by a deep connection, possible transcending lifetimes. The events may have happened, so I would look up the people mentioned in these dreams. Come back to me if you figure it out. I want to know _every_ detail." she said, eyeing them both.

Turning around, she walked back into the teacher's lounge. Jacob and Madison looked at each other.

"Library." They said at the same time. They started running down the corridor to the Library, when Madison stopped dead.

"Shouldn't we get help? From Kimi, Aris and Ian?" she said. Jacob nodded. "They're not going to believe us, but okay."

They ran down back to the dining hall.

"Where did you guys go?" exclaimed Kimi upon their arrival. Ian fumed in his seat. What was he sulking about now?

"We'll tell you on the way to the Library." said Jacob. The other three stood up, Kimi translating everything for Aris. They started off for the Library, Jacob and Madison explaining everything.

"You guys have a _what now_?" exclaimed Kimi.

"I know right? Weird." said Madison.

"We need to start looking for names. Maude Seger, Seamus Seger, John Hall, or Matilda Hall. John in Matilda were in Nurmengaurd, and Maude and Seamus faught in fight against You-Know-Who,so that should help." said Jacob, sprinting for the history section.

"You still call him You-Know-Who? You realize Voldemort's dead, right?" called out Ian after him. They all started looking in the archives. Aris looked at Madison.

"You are leading a strange life, Madison." Aris said in her strange accent.


	9. Sorry

Hey everyone.

So, it's definitely been a fair few months since I last updated anything. My only reason: Total, complete writers block. I just can't make anything come out.

If anyone wants to take over this story, just PM me and I can give you everything I have on it, including all the characters, plot points, and what I have for the latest chapter that I never completed. I'm really sorry, but if you like the story enough to continue writing it, I would love to read it.

PM me, please. I would hate to see these stories go to waste.

Besides, I'm not completely gloving up on fan fiction. I'm have great ideas, just not for this fandom.

Peace Out,

FirstBear777


End file.
